


Warmth

by Eliza_whyamIhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Elements, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere
Summary: Tobio wakes up in an alley. He recognises it, it’s close to his house. Odd though.. the light are on.OrTobio wakes up and sees that it’s three years into the past.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just so it isn’t confusing (though it probably still is)
> 
> Tobio: Present  
> Kageyama: Past  
> Tooru: Present  
> Oikawa: Past  
> Hajime: Present  
> Iwaizumi: Past
> 
> Basically if I use last names it’s the oast version on the characters.

Tobio didn’t know how he got here. One second he was getting ready to sleep, sending a quick goodnight text to his boyfriends. Now, he was in a random alley, head banging and ears ringing. Tobio groaned, sitting up and surveying his surroundings. He knew this alley. He used to go through it on his way to and from Kitagawa Daiichi.

Tobio stood up fully, albeit a bit too fast, making his head spin. Tobio let out a groan, slowly getting up and walked to the house at the far end of the road. _Odd,_ he thought, _the house lights are on._

Tobio reached into his pocket, searching for his key. He found his phone instead. _Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san! They have a spare key._ Tobio quickly took his phone out, hoping, praying that it still had some battery left. To his luck, his phone was at 50% percent.

Tobio clumsily opened the message app and-

The date

_It was 2017_

_**Three years ago.** _

__

Tobio held his breath. _Is this a dream? Am I dead?_ He hope whatever god or demon or angel or whatever that was putting his through this would be kind enough to let him message his boyfriends.

And let him they did.

💕My Worlds💕

Kawa-san:

Tobio?

Where are you?

Please pick up

Please just talk to us

Zumi-san:

Tobio

C’mon please

Just answer us

Where are you...?

Me:

Hi...

Kawa-san:

Tobio-Chan!!

You’re alive

Thank god

Where are you..?

Zumi-san:

You weren’t at home when we came to pick you up?

Are you hurt?

Me:

I’m fine.....

Just..

Something happened...

I- um... in the past

Kawa-san:

Wut?

Me:

I woke up in an alley and my phone said it was 2017

I’m in front of my house now.

But I don’t have askendkshsj

Kawa-san

Tobio-chan?

Please answer

Hajime what should we do???

Zumi-san

I don’t know!!!

Fuck!

I’ll call you

* * *

The door opened before Tobio could finish typing. "Tobio...? Is that you?". Tobio almost dropped his phone, quickly re-catching and closing the device. "Granpa...? Is that... is that really you?" Tobio felt tears form at the corner of his eyes. "Tobio? But- you’re taller! Older! You.... you’re not my Tobio.... are you?" Tobio smiled weakly, shaking his head. "Not of this time at least." Kazuyo smiled, understanding. "Come in, Tobio- uh, younger you should be here soon. Guess we’ll see what we can do about your.... situation. Tobio meekly nodded, vaguely noting his vibrating phone.

The house was odd, in a comforting way. The old pictures of Tobio’s grandparents, of his old fish, of himself. The room felt warm, a warmth that Tobio lost before his boyfriends returned it to the house.

_His boyfriends._

_They were texting._

Tobio quickly took out his phone, feeling the buzzing.

💕My World💕

Me

Sorry bout that

Kawa-san:

Tobio!

God, you’re ok..

Please don’t do that ever again.

Zumi-san:

You gave a heart attack

What happened?

You’re safe right...?

Me:

Yes, I’m fine.

My grandfather found me

Kawa-san:

Oh

Zumi-san:

Will you...

Are you ok?

Me

Yeah

I

I miss him

Zumi-san:

Yeah, ok...

So, mind explaining?

Me:

Well I woke up in an alley

Then I walked to my house

But I didn’t have my keys

Zumi-san:

Of course

Me:

So I thought of calling you two

Kawa-san:

Aww, Tobio-chan!

Zumi-san:

Shut up, Shittykawa

Kawa-san:

Iwa-chan mean!!!

Me:

Stop interrupting my story!

I opened my phone and saw the date

Then the door opened

And my grandfather was there

We’re waiting for younger me to come home.

But if I remember he won’t be here for another two hours or so.

Kawa-san:

Why don’t you go visit him?

Aww! I wanna see first year Tobio-chan again!!

Zumi-san:

Didn’t you try to hit him?

Kawa-san:

I apologised!!!

Me:

It’s fine Oikawa-san

And, yeah, I could

But what if it changes the future?

Kawa-san:

I... didn’t think about that.

Let’s just hope it doesn’t yeah?

And if it does, we’ll tell you right?

Zumi-san:

That’s.... actually a good idea.

Kawa-san:

Or you could hit them with a ball hard enough they’ll have memory loss!

Oh

Forget I said that.

Me:

Oikawa-san.

What the fuck.

Anyway...

I guess I’ll go

But...

Zumi-san:

But..?

Me:

It’s.....I haven’t gone to Kitaichi in a long time.

Y’know

Since at of that..

Zumi-san:

I understand

But we’re here with you right?

Kawa-san:

Iwa-chan’s right!!!!!

Me:

Yeah...

Thanks guys

I’ll be going now

Zumi-san

Be safe, Tobio

* * *

"Who’re you talking to?" Kazuyo asked, approaching Tobio with a glass of milk. "My umm... boyfriends." Kazuyo seemed shocked at first, but smile warmly. "Do I know them?" Tobio hesitated, but slowly nodded, sipping his milk. Kazuyo nodded again. "Um, I- uhh, little me won’t be home for a few hours. Would you mind if I go and look for him?"

Kazuyo seemed to think about it for a while, but easily agreed. Tobio smiled, hugging Kazuyo for the first time since middle school. "I miss you grandpa. I really do. I hope you’re proud of me", Tobio whispered, tightly embracing his grandfather. Kazuyo hugged back, just as tight. "Always."

Tobio stepped out, realising that he should probably cover his face, _wouldn’t want anyone recognising me.._ Tobio put on his hoodie, his feet seemingly moving on its own. Tobio didn’t really have a plan. Just go there, say hi to small him and try to think of a way back.

* * *

Tobio arrived at KitaDai a few minutes later, it wasn’t that far. Tobio sucked in a breath. He didn’t know what to expect. He quickly shot a text to his boyfriends, telling them he has arrived and to please call him if anything changes.

Tobio stepped toward the ever so familiar gym, sounds of balls slamming into the ground and shouts of happiness and frustration resonated. Practice should be over by now, so there should only be three people in there. Tobio was about to step in when a ball flew out the door. Tobio easily received it, sending the ball back toward the gym when a pair of hands caught the ball. It was him.

"Hey, Tobio."

"Umm... hello? Who are you?" Tobio wanted to laugh at his bluntness.

"I’m you. But from the future." _There. Short and simple._

"You... you’re me? F-from the future..?" A loud whine interrupted him. "Tobio-Chan!!! What’s taking so long-" a brunette stopped in his tracks, gaping at Tobio. _Fuck, Tooru looks so cute._

"Hey Kawa-san. Aww... you’re so cute when you’re small like this~" Tobio teased. He could rarely get the upper hand on his boyfriends.

Oikawa stuttered, blushing slightly. "W-Who are? What? Huh? Kageyama just looked confused. "Oi! Shittykawa! I told you to stop bothering Kageyama- what the fuck."

"Zumi-san, you shouldn’t curse in front of children. Then again, you don’t look as big as I remember you to be so I guess you’re also a child... You do look cuter than my Iwaizumi, but I guess time changes people."

The three just stared, cheeks pink.

"Are you... really me?" Kageyama was the first to speak up, stepping closer but fiddling with t-shirt. Tobio ruffled his hair.

Tobio took a quick glance at his phone, making sure the future stayed the same, he let out a relief sigh. He wouldn’t change the future. _My phone’s at 20% though..._ Tobio hugged his smaller self, "You should spend more time with grandpa.." He knew this wouldn’t change anything, but it helped with his guilt.

Tobio looked up, eyeing the two other boys. They were still frozen, mouth slightly agape. Tobio let out a soft chuckle, one he saved only for his boyfriends -smaller him was an exception- and let go of Kageyama.

"Ne, Tooru, Hajime", he started. The two boys broke from their trance at the mention of their names. "Let me play with you, ya?"

* * *

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa whispered, grabbing Kageyama’s attention. Tobio was talking with Iwaizumi. "What is it, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama tilted his head slightly. "How do we know for sure that’s future you? It could be some strange doppelgänger. Or- or! And uncle your parents never bothered to introduce to you." "But..." Kageyama started, gripping his ball tighter. "I only have grandpa. I- I never knew my parents and grandpa said they don’t have siblings so...."

"Oh. I- I’m sorry, Tobio." Oikawa’s voice was gentle. Kageyama shook his head. "No, it’s fine." They were cut off of their sad moment when they heard a ringtone. Looking over, they saw Tobio pull out... a thin brick? It was black.

"Frick-" they heard Tobio mutter, "I didn’t change the future right?" Tobio slid his finger across the "brick" and the ringtone stopped. Tobio put the "brick" to his ear.

"Kawa-san? Zumi-san..? Is everything ok?"

_Oh, it was a phone. Odd. And... "Kawa-san"? "Zumi-san"? Aren’t those-_

_"_ Thank god. I’m at the gym. Yeah. Yup", Tobio shot quick glance of Iwaizumi and Oikawa, then cracked up a smile. _I didn’t know I could smile like that._ “Sure, I’m passing the phone now”, Tobio gave he phone to Iwaizumi, pressing something right before. He mentioned for Oikawa and Kageyama to come over to him.

“Hello?” Iwaizumi said, wary.

“Ah! Iwa-chan!! It is you!” A voice on the other line said. He sounded like Oikawa.

“Shut up, Shittykawa”, another voice. This sounded like Iwaizumi, but gruffer.

“Say, past me. Don’t overwork yourself, ok?” Tooru said. “Remember, volleyball is fun.”

“U-uh, ok?” Oikawa finally spoke up.

“Tobio!! Make small you talk to us”, Tooru chimed in again.

Tobio chuckled, ruffling Kageyama’s hair. “Say something”, he whispered. 

“.....hello? Oikawa-san? Iwaizumi-san?”

“Fuck, Tobio, you’re so cute”, Hajime breathed out, making Iwaizumi and Kageyama blush.

“Zumi-san, no cursing! There are children here!”

“Hey past me!!” Tooru suddenly screamed. “You’re too quiet! What’s wrong??”

“What isn’t wrong with Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi said. Hajime burst out laughing.

“Iwa-chan mean!!” Tooru and Oikawa said at the same time.

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” Oikawa shrieked.

“Sure there isn’t....” Iwaizumi replied, rolling his eyes. Kageyama let out a small giggle.

“Beep beep”, the sound from the phone.

“Oh shi—, my battery’s gonna die. It’s at 2%. I’m gonna have to go, Hajime, Tooru. I’m gonna try and find a way to change this.

“It’s ok, Tobio. We’ll figure out hoe to get you back here”, Hajime said.

“Yup! Iwa-chan and I will figure this out! Love you Tobio.”

“Love you, Kawa-san, Zumi-san.”

Tobio hung up and looked up to see.... three red faces. _Right. They don’t know we’re dating. Too late now._

“What- what was? Huh? Eh?” Oikawa stuttered out.

Tobio smirked, placing a chaste kiss on Oikawa’s cheek, another one in Hajime’s forehead. My phone was on 1%.

Tobio heard the familiar dong of his phone, telling him it ran out of battery.

He woke up in bed. Some clothes, same room. He checked his phone. 0%. Tobio sighed. _What an odd dream._

Suddenly the door opened, and his boyfriends came in.

“Tobio? You’re back!!” Tooru practically jumped on Tobio, embracing him and pressing soft kisses all over Tobio”s face.

“I’m so glad you’re ok...” Hajime said softly, a loving smile on his face.

“Did... did yesterday happen? I went o the past?”

“No.... not exactly. We were also in a dream.. and in that dream, you were just gone. We woke up when you hung up”, Hajime explained.

Tobio nodded wrapping his arms around his boyfriends. Seeing them small was fun, but he preferred being the small one.

It was warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope the names aren’t so confusing...


End file.
